The Physics of Johnlock
by Way Worse Than Scottish
Summary: John ended up in physics class. Oh God, physics. The most grueling horrible class ever, but at least he had and interesting person sitting beside him. And that person wasn't half bad looking either. Take a glance into the world of Johnlock Highschool AU.


Highschool Johnlock AU

First time ever writing a proper Johnlock so here you go.

0o0o00o0

Looking at his timetable, John frowned. "Physics?" he asked the guidance counsellor. "I'm not supposed to be taking that... I wanted biology. I'll never be able to work well in that class."

The man at the desk looked up from his laptop stoically. "I apologise, Mr.." he looked down at the schedule, "Watson, but the biology classes were first come, first serve, and unfortunately you didn't make the cut. Would you prefer dropping out of school?" he sneered.

John looked down. "No, sir."

"Go off to class."

Heading in to the first physics class of the year, he looked around. He was about ten minutes early; it wasn't enough to seem like a keener, nor was it late enough to seem like a slacker. There were only four students in class, each spaced out by a few desks, obviously not wanting to socialise in any way, shape or form.

He took a seat in the middle, an empty desk on either side. This classroom was pretty dreary.. it was set so there weren't any windows, and the majority of the chairs seemed broken or on their way to the dump. Obviously this school didn't care for the physics department.

Taking out his binder, someone else came into the classroom. A tall, somewhat lanky boy wearing the school uniform a bit too casually; his sleeves were pushed up and his tie was half done and there was no way his pants were supposed to be so loose on him. Taking a calculating glance, the raven haired boy sat right next to him.

"Ehm, John Watson. And you?" John greeted stiffly.

"Sherlock Holmes." He stated absently, his eyes narrowing over John's form. John blushed under his scrutinising stare. "Right. I suppose you'll be adequate for sitting beside me." He nodded brusquely and turned in his chair so he was facing the front as the class started without a minute to spare.

"Right, ehm, okay class... my name is uhh, well, I suppose you can call me Professor Audrey or Professor, or Ms. Audrey. So this is physics class! We'll be learning quite a bit for the next few weeks. Our first unit will be kinematics, so be prepared for a quiz at the end of each class that you'll hand in, and um... right. Ta!" she rambled awkwardly, pacing nervously to and fro.

And so began John Watson's adventure into physics. He soon came to realise that he had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on, nor did he quite understand the real world applications of knowing the acceleration of a baseball if it were kicked off a ramp at a 32 degree angle.

John was way in over his head. Physics? What was he thinking? He wanted to become a doctor, not a physicist or whatever the hell he was supposed to do with this knowledge. The only plus side to this class was the fact that there was the smart arse beside him who insisted on being correct at all times. Which he was.

Sherlock Holmes must've been the most infuriating student in John's entire grade. John always heard the teachers complain about a certain Sherlock Holmes and how his darling brother, Mycroft, had been infinitely nicer and more well-behaved than the younger.

After the first test a week later, John knew he needed to get some help. He looked over to find that his deskmate had gotten not only a great mark, but no mistakes whatsoever.

"Hey, um, Sherlock?" he asked hesitantly.

Sherlock looked over and raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "What is it, John?" he said harshly. Well, harshly to most people, but John had noticed the way Sherlock tended to soften his voice ever so slightly when speaking to him.

"Well, since you obviously understand what we're learning so well, I was wondering if you had a tutor or a website I could go to that would... well, improve my understanding."

Sherlock's eyebrows furrowed. His eyes swept over John. "After school. Tomorrow. The address is 59 Lauder, apartment 221 on level B. Be there 4 o' clock sharp." He nodded and left the class as the bell rang.

"So this is what the gravitational force is on Earth, class. But what if we were calculating the force of gravity between two objects and they were in space? Like, say, the moon and a banana?" the teacher called out a few weeks later.

The teacher began to write down the step by step process in which to solve the answer when Sherlock cleared his throat not-so-politely.

"Wrong. You forgot to substitute the distance between the two objects for "r" and your left hand is shaking a bit, Ms. Audrey. I suggest laying off the alcohol; your 'water bottle' reeks of vodka. As to why you've developed this addiction, it would be safe to assume that you're afraid your husband is cheating on you. Side note: he is. Your wedding ring is on your desk and while we've been working you've been looking at it forlornly and checking your email. Why are you checking your email and how can I tell? Well you've recently sent a 250 character message which suggests a quick message to someone you know, someone informal. You're much too professional to go to facebook or some other social media, though your penchant for alcohol somehow makes sense in this professional setting for-"

"Mr. Holmes." She interrupted shrilly, her eyes alarmingly wide and teary. "Straight to the headmaster's. Immediately!"

The boy in question smirked and gathered his things, brushing his dark locks out of his eyes. He had grown out his hair in a semi-rebellious act and as a result his hair was past his ears and almost to his shoulders with sweepy curly bangs. Not that John noticed guys hair too often... it was just that Sherlock must've had the most tug-able sex hair in the school. Not John's fault that he noticed. Sherlock looked over at John and winked, leaning his head towards the door suggestively. He then straitened up and nodded politely at the teacher then swept out of the classroom.

John blushed and looked down. Now... how to get out of class without getting in trouble.

"Professor Audrey? Terribly sorry to interrupt, but I have an appointment with the, ehm, nurse, today. I don't mean to be rude, but may I leave for this? I'll get down the notes later."

"Hm?" she said distractedly, looking up from her wedding ring. "Oh, yes dear, go ahead. And don't worry about the notes, I'll send them to your next class."

"Oh that's ever so kind of you. Thank you, Professor." He smiled kindly and gathered his stuff then left.

"'Oh that's ever so kind of you?'" Sherlock mimicked bitingly, leaning against the wall just outside the classroom. "You are such a teacher's pet."

"Oh shut up, you dunderhead," John smiled as they walked outside into the clean English air. "Not all of us can breeze through the class without a second thought."

Sherlock frowned and looked back. "What sentiment should I feel right now?" He inquired.

Rolling his eyes, John laughed. "You're supposed to be comforting me, you silly boy."

Raising an eyebrow, the dark haired student smiled. "Like this?" he asked, pushing John against the wall ghosting his lips over John's.

"Oh God, yes," John breathed out.

Sherlock's lips brushed over his once, twice, then firmly, demandingly, his body pressing up against John's. John dug his hands into Sherlock's lush hair to which the cynical calculating boy moaned. His tongue swiped over John's, searching for an easy way in. John opened his mouth, allowing Sherlock's skilled tongue to sweep over the roof of his mouth and against the back of his teeth. Finally they broke apart, taking in ragged breaths.

"Aren't you glad I've done the trial and error testing of your body?" Sherlock said in an undertone.

John giggled breathlessly. "You make that sound sexy."

They collapsed onto the ground, leaning against the brick wall. John leaned into Sherlock. "Ha, remember when you suggested that you could tutor me?"

"John, I hope you know I never had the slightest inclination to tutor you. Well," he amended, "to _only _tutor you. This is much more entertaining."

**AN and that's the end of my little oneshot**

**If you'd like it to continue, mention it in your review, but if you just enjoyed it in general please review! Or if you found a mistake or want to bash it, review!**


End file.
